On ne se déteste pas tant que ça
by CoeurSpion
Summary: Tout a commencé comme n'importe quelle histoire, pourtant lui et moi ça n'a jamais été comme n'importe qui, sauf peut-être ce soir là, et encore ... Suivez moi dans les différents moments de nos vie et alors peut-être ... vous comprendrez ...
1. Prologue

Je suis Harry Potter étudiant à Poudlard, et il y as quelque temps ma vie à changer.

Voila plusieurs semaines que j'ai rencontrer un garçon, enfin rencontré disons plutôt qu'on as enfin appris a ce connaitre...

Après autant d'année a nous haïr nous voici... ami?

Je ne sais pas en faite ce que nous sommes l'un pour l'autre, des ex ennemie en cour de rémission? Déjà des ami?

Tout ce que je sais, c'est que pour la première fois je me sent bien, et que ce soit auprès de lui ne me surprend même pas.

Il a su me rendre mon sourire, il a su m'aider à aller mieux.

Comment a ton pu vivre aussi longtemps en nous détestant?

J'ai souvent, depuis quelque temps, le sentiment que cette haine que l'on ce vouaient nous permettait juste de cacher autre chose, un sentiment plus fort, un besoin plus important.

C'était plus une habitude, une très mauvaise habitude, et il faut savoir changer, pour avancer.

Alors on as changer ensemble...

Il es devenu mon secret, un secret bien garder...

Vous ne comprenez pas n'est ce pas? alors commençons.

Tout à commencer comme n'importe qu'elle histoire, pourtant lui et moi ça n'a jamais était comme n'importe qui, sauf peu être ce soir là... et encore!

Suivait nous dans les différents moment de nos vies et alors peut être... vous comprendrez.

A suivre

Ps: J'espère que ce début vous a plus. Je suis à la recherche d'une personne prête a passer du temps (beaucoup de temps) a me corriger si quelqu'un es intéresser... on commencerai par celui ci je pense. Merci d'avance


	2. Chapter 1

Notre première rencontre"

**Flash Back**  
Moi Harry James Potter, était assis en haut de la tour d'astronomie. Comme tous les soirs, je regardais les étoiles attendant un signe, celui qui me dira comment survivre à cette guerre et comment tous les sauver...  
C'était calme, personne ne venait jamais jusqu'ici...

Mais ne faut jamais dire jamais pas vrai?  
\- Alors le balafré, on rêve?  
Au son de cette voix je ne me retourne même pas, j'ai pris l'habitude de ses insultes , on se cherchait moins depuis quelques temps, toujours un peu quand même , mais moins. J'esquisse un sourire avant de lui répondre, las...  
\- Non j'essaye d'échapper à ta sale gueule mais apparemment tu me poursuis t...  
\- J'ai tous les droit d'être là moi, je suis le préfet, ce qui n'est pas ton cas Potter  
J'hausse les épaules.  
\- Dénonce moi Malfoy, cour, vole, va vite le dire à ton cher directeur de maison ce bon vieux Rogue.

Je soupire, après tout j'en es rien à foutre...

-Je suis fatigué Malfoy, fatigué de cette guerre qui va bientôt éclater, fatigué de devoir me montrer à la hauteur, fatigué de tous les entendre dire " Il va y arriver c'est Harry Potter", fatigué de bousiller mon adolescence dans une guerre que personne n'a voulu, j'en est marre d'être moi. Dit moi Malfoy toi qui a réponse à tout...  
Je lève les yeux au ciel  
-... Pourquoi tout le monde a tellement confiance en moi?  
Je le sens bouger derrière moi, jusqu'à le voir s'asseoir à mes cotés.  
\- Parce que c'est écrit... Les sorciers ont tendance à croire tout ce qu'ils lisent...  
\- Et toi?  
\- Moi? Je ne crois pas tout ce qui est écrit, tout ce que je peux te dire Potter, c'est que je ne te déteste pas, je dois te haïr pour mon père, pour tout ce qui te haïsse, mais moi personnellement j'ai rien à te reprocher, si ce n'est de ne pas m'avoir serré la main le premier jour...  
Je le regarde :

\- Je suis désolé... murmurais-je

Il me regarde, et esquisse un léger sourire  
\- Je crois que tu as bien fait, sinon qui sait ce que tu serais devenu. Regarde moi, je suis un futur mangemort...  
-On aurait pu être ami . Je souris à cette idée.  
-Tu crois?  
-Peut être, regarde on est bien en train de se parler, la preuve que tout peut arriver. Même pour nous.  
-Ouais, c'est ça, on serait allés faire les magasins à pré au lard, et tu serais venu passer les vacances au manoir...  
-Je t'aurais pas invité à la maison moi, le prend pas mal, mais vaut mieux  
pas pour toi...  
Je ris en pensant à ce que nous sommes en train de faire  
-Alors on en est là hein Potter? Nous voilà assis à pleurer sur nos triste vie et à ce que l'on aurait fait si les choses avait été autrement.  
Je ris à cette remarque, tout comme lui.  
\- Apparemment oui  
\- On devrait rentrer il commence à faire froid, et puis la tour d'astronomie n'est pas faîte pour deux ennemis comme nous. Une légende dit que si deux personnes s'y retrouvent par une nuit sans lune alors les confessions pleuvront.  
\- En tout cas ça m'as fait du bien...  
\- Pour dire vrai à moi aussi. Tu sais Potter, tu es le seul à me défier, à me chercher et j'ai besoin de savoir que quand je t'insulte tu me réponds .  
\- Je suis le "sauveur", tout le monde me considère ainsi. Alors que toi tu gardes les surnoms débiles que tu m'as trouvés . Tu me considères juste comme Potter, et ça fait du bien... Et maintenant?  
\- Maintenant? On va reprendre le cour de nos vie  
Il commence à se lever, et s'éloigne de moi...  
\- Malfoy?  
\- Oui?  
Je me lèves et le rejoint , je descends et lui fait signe de me suivre, ce qu'il fit. Arrivé dans les escaliers je m'arrête :  
\- La légende dit tout en haut de la tour pas vrai?  
\- Oui..  
\- Donc plus aucune "magie" ne nous guide dans nos paroles ici?  
\- Perspicace Potter.  
Je souris , oui plus de magie, je retrouve Malfoy tout craché...  
\- C'est trop tard maintenant, nier ce qu'on s'est dit serait puéril de notre part et nous sommes trop honnête pour faire comme-si de rien n'était. Alors je te propose un marché!  
Il me regarde sans bouger attendant la suite.  
\- On pourrait se retrouver ici le soir, quand on voit que l'autre ne va pas bien ou quand on en ressent le besoin tout simplement.  
\- Tu veux fraterniser avec l'ennemi Potter?  
\- Juste avec toi... J'ai besoin de quelqu'un qui puisse me dire les choses comme elles sont sans enjoliver la vérité et je sais que toi aussi.  
\- Disons que j'accepte et ?  
\- On a le droit de demander à l'autre de venir mais discrètement bien sur. On continue de s'insulter , et de se battre, mais on évite les sorts qui pourraient blesser l'autre. On pourra se retrouver ici après le diner.  
Il accepte d'un signe de tête.  
-Je suis dans l'autre camps Potter, qui te dis que je n'essaierais pas de te tuer?  
\- Depuis le temps ce serait déjà fait et puis je verrais bien...  
\- A bientôt alors Potter  
\- A bientôt Malfoy  
Il repart vers sa chambre tandis que moi je regarde le haut des escaliers, et le balcon de la tour d'astronomie, tout en me disant que parfois les légendes ont du bon, et que peut être cela nous sauvera lui et moi...  
A mon tour je repars à mon dortoir, heureux de ce qu'il vient de se passer et surpris de ce qu'on peut dire sous l'effet de la magie.  
** Fin du Flash Back**  
Je me rappelle de cette première soirée, de cette promesse et de m'être dit que Malfoy aussi avait besoin de moi. Il avait accepté mon marché.  
Dans la vie, je suis beaucoup entouré, j'ai des fans ainsi que les Weasley, Hagrid, mes amis, surtout Ron et Hermione bien sûr. Seulement parfois je me sens seul, comme si personne ne pouvait remplir ce vide qui existe dans ma vie depuis des années... personne sauf LUI.  
Je ne crois pas que je le détestais non plus, je crois plutôt que c'était par habitude et par peur. La peur que si tout s'arrête entre lui et moi, le vide de ma vie revienne et que plus rien ne puisse le combler.  
On est pareil Drago et moi, on vit tous les deux une vie que l'on a pas choisi, une vie qui a pour pilier central e... VOLDEMORT.  
En tout cas, c'est comme ça que notre histoire a commencé, il y a eu cette promesse et notre première vrai discussion.  
Et c'est aussi là que j'ai commencé à l'appeler Drago, enfin dans ma tête.  
On suivit encore plein de "première fois", mais commençons par le début.


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapitre 2**

" Notre premier Rendez-vous"

C'était quelques jours après notre conversation en haut de la tour

** Flash Back**

Comme tous les soirs, je dine à la table des Gryffondors, entouré de mes deux meilleurs amis Ron et Hermione.

On discute, Herm' et moi; du cour d'histoire de la magie, enfin , elle parle et moi je fais surtout semblant de m'intéresser à ce qu'elle dit. Ron finit par me sauver de ce long monologue que déblatère notre miss je sais tout adorée.

\- Eh Ry', tu trouves pas que la fouine a l'air triste? Pas que je m'en préoccupe loin de là, mais ça me choque de ne pas voir son air supérieur coller à sa face.

La fouine, c'est comme ça que Ron appelle Drago, je regarde donc à la table des Serpentards et je vois Drago avec le même air triste qu'il a eu toute la journée. J'espère qu'il se rappelle notre promesse et qu'il sera à la tour tout à l'heure.

\- Harry?

Je sors de mes pensées et me rappelle que Ron m'a posé une question.

\- Oui ? Désolé ,tu as raison il a l'air triste.

\- Je ne pensais pas que les fouines pouvaient être triste ? Il rigole à sa remarque.

\- C'est un être humain Ron

Hermione soupire.

\- Ah enfin, merci Harry.

Ron me regarde stupéfait, Hermione sourit fière de moi, mon Hermione si tu savais...

Je me lève disant à mes amis que j'ai besoin d'être seul, je jette un dernier regard à la table des Serpentards, Drago n'est plus là.

Je sors de la grande salle, une fois que plus personne ne peut me voir, je pars en courant en direction de la tour d'astronomie.

Quand j'arrive en haut de la tour je vois Drago assit, il me tourne le dos, et ne se retourne pas, pourtant je sais qu'il m'a entendu.

\- Je n'étais pas sûr que tu viendrais .

Sa voix est si triste.

\- On s'est fait une promesse

\- Tout le monde ne tient pas ses promesses, surtout quand c'est la magie qui nous fait parler. Et puis tu aurais pu ne pas remarquer.

\- Que tu es triste? Je te connais Malfoy, je connais les différentes émotions qui peuvent traverser ton visage. Pourtant cette douleur je ne l'avais encore jamais vu sur le tien. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a?

\- Il a torturé ma mère...

\- Voldemort ?

\- Oui, parce qu'elle ne veut pas que je devienne mangemort, elle veut qu'il attende parce qu'elle me trouve trop jeune, il prend ça pour une trahison.

Je me rapproche pour m'asseoir prêt de lui et le laisse continuer.

\- Je dois devenir mangemort le jour de mes 18 ans, j'ai demandé à ma mère d'accepter pour qu'il arrête de lui faire du mal.

Il me regarde l'air encore plus triste.

\- Je ne veut pas devenir mangemort et j'espère tous les jours que tout va s'arrêter, que je n'aurais jamais cette horrible marque sur le bras et que jamais je n'aurais à me battre contre toi...

\- Je sais, il faut parler à Dumbledor, on peut trouver une solution, il pourra te protéger.

\- Il n'y a pas de solutions, je suis née pour ça, mon père m'a élevé pour devenir un mangemort. Dumbledor est déjà informé, il m'aide, mais la marque sera quand même sur mon bras...

-Comment ? En quoi il t'aide ? Pourquoi il ne peut pas empêcher ça ? qu'est ce qu'il fait ? Drago j'ai...

Il me coupe la parole, et se retourne pour me regarder.

\- Il m'aide je te le promets, mais il ne peut pas tout empêcher.

\- Si, si il le doit, c'est Dumbledore.

\- Oui et tu es le Sauveur. Il se lève et passe les mains dans ses cheveux. Ecoute Potter, je serais sauvé, j'aurais cette horrible marque, mais je serais sauvé du mal, le bon côté de moi l'emportera . Potter je...

Je le regarde, il a les larmes aux yeux, jamais je n'ai vu Drago comme ça. Une larme coule le long de sa joue, du bout des doigts je l'essuie.

Alors il me regarde de ses beaux yeux gris orage sous une légère pluie. Mon coeur bat la chamade, il n'a jamais été abattu comme ça.

-... Je ne peux pas t'en parler pour le moment, mais je m'en sortirais . Seulement je dois accepter la marque pour aider ma mère.

\- Je sais...

\- Ma mère a choisi le mal par amour pour mon père, mais tout ce qu'elle veut c'est me protéger. Je dois la protéger aussi, le "maitre" doit croire que je suis avec eux.

\- Comment ça croire ?

\- Tu comprendras le moment venu , mais n'oublie pas que je suis avec toi Harry et que je ne te laisserais pas. Je tiendrais notre promesse.

\- Je sais...

Je le regarde, il a l'air tellement triste, j'aimerais trouver les mots pour qu'il se sente mieux.

Alors je dis la première chose qui me passe par la tête.

\- C'est notre premier rendez-vous, non... enfin... heu... ce que je veut dire c'est que...

Je me sens bête tout à coup, je lève les yeux et regarde les étoiles.

\- On peut dire ça oui!

\- Je suis désolé, je voulais changer de sujet pour te voir sourire, ça a marché à mes dépend. Je... quoi ? Tu as dit "on peut dire ça" ?

Il me sourit à nouveau et je me sens tout drôle, j'ai l'impression de rencontrer Drago pour la première fois, et j'aime cette première fois. Il se lève et commence à s'éloigner, avant de sortir de la tour il se retourne une dernière fois.

\- Tu m'as appelé Drago.

Je lui souris.

\- Tu m'as appelé Harry

Il rit, puis s'en va.

** Fin Flash Back***

Son rire... Ce soir-là était empli de tristesse, mais je me suis mis à penser qu'il était joli , triste, mais beau...

Ce premier rendez-vous n'a pas été le dernier, il y en a eu plein d'autres. Pourtant un jour Drago a disparu...


End file.
